


"Happy Life Day"

by GarbonzoBean66



Series: SWTOR: The Rand Legacy: Life Day Specials [1]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: Daddy!Theron Feels, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Grandma!Satele Feels, Grandpa!Jace Feels, Just some good ol' feel good stuff here, Life Day Feels, Life Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 11:53:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17079830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GarbonzoBean66/pseuds/GarbonzoBean66
Summary: Set five years after the events of the Nathema Conspiracy, Theron and his wife Jaydzia enjoy Life Day with his father...Then a special gift arrives. In which some family bonding with two little ones brings everyone together.





	"Happy Life Day"

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't from a prompt but Life Day stories are probably my favorite and this idea came to me while i was playing thing through a particular Kotfe chapter. Hope you all love the sweetness!

Theron took a sip of his caffa as he leaned against the door-frame leading out onto the balcony from the main common area. His eyes scanned the beach scenery of Rishi before him. The sunrise painted the sky in shades of purple and orange which were reflected in a more acrylic sort of way via the water of the beach. It was as beautiful as ever which was part of the reason he’d wanted to get this place for Jaydzia, but only in part. Given its normal beauty, the scenery was a bit different as it always was this time of year. Life day decorations brought a different sort of touch to the beach. In truth, the whole of their home was decorated. Life Day was his wife’s favorite holiday and the last few years, he’d been doing his best to make the holiday a bit more special each year.

The War with the Eternal Empire hadn’t exactly left much time for true festivities but their Commander made things happen in the way only she could. From just some decorating, to a Life Day party in the Odessen Cantina. Even during that one Life day….when he wasn’t there; the time he realized just how important this holiday had become to him. Swallowing another sip of caffa, he pushed memories of the most difficult Life day of his life away. That was years ago. Right now, years later, he was married to most amazing woman in the galaxy with two children who were getting more and more like him by the day… He chuckled quietly and sipped at his caffa again. Who would have thought that he’d be in this position, being a father and eagerly looking forward to seeing their joy-filled faces during Life Day.

There was a time when Life Day wasn’t all that important to him. In fact, he couldn’t recall a time when the festivities, celebrations or just the “spirit of Life Day” even meant more than a few days off and a good excuse for more whiskey. He didn’t really go all out and party or anything…Okay, maybe once or twice but those times were at the insufferable insistence of one Jonas Balkar. Anyway, it was just another holiday to him until he’d met a certain stubborn and sassy Jedi Knight with a heart of gold. Then she’d stolen his heart and he went and fell head over heels in love with her. He wouldn’t have it any other way.

“You’re up early,” came her voice like a siren call to his ears. He felt her arms slip around his torso from behind, her lips briefly pressed a light kiss on his back before she rested her cheek there. “Good morning.”

“Good morning, beautiful,” he said, moving his hand to hers clasped over his abdomen. “You’re up early too.”

“And surprisingly, the twins aren’t,” Jaydzia chuckled.

“Oh, they were up pretty late trying to get a peek at what’s under the tree,” Theron chuckled. “Had to shoo them back to their room a few times.”

“If I recall, they weren’t the only ones. A certain handsome agent was caught sneaking around the tree and shaking a gift or two.”

“Well, that clearly wasn’t me,” Theron playfully protested. “Must have been someone on the naughty list.”

“Aren’t you always on the naughty list?” Jaydzia laughed as she pushed away from him and started to cross the living area. “Pretty sure we have a naughty list framed and everything, with your name in big red letters somewhere.”

“Hey now, I’ve been a good boy all year long,” he said, following her into the kitchen where he already had their special Life Day caffa percolating. He sat down at the dining table while she retrieved her caffa mug from the cabinet. His eyes followed her movements. Dressed in her robe as she was, he could still spy every curve he knew so well.

“That is debatable,” she said with a snort as she filled her mug up before adding sweet cream and sugar. She crossed the room again to join him at the table, taking the seat next to him while stirring her caf with a spoon.

“Debatable, huh?” He said, a lop-sided smirk curling his lips as he leaned in to steal a kiss before she was able to take a sip. He pulled back just enough to whisper “Pretty sure, I was not the only one then.” Then he promptly stole another kiss.

“Daddy? Mama?” The voice of his daughter had him stopping short of kissing Jaydzia again. His wife chuckled and took a sip of her caffa as they both turned their attention to the four-year old in the door way, rubbing the sleep from her eyes with one fist while her other little hand clutched her stuffed akk dog to her side.

“Good morning, sweetie,” Theron smiled at the little girl. “Shouldn’t you be in bed?”

“Daddy, it’s not night time!” Jaysmi protested, looking at him as if he’d lost his mind. A look that she, no doubt, inherited from her mother. Jaydzia chuckled quietly next to him.

“Oh, it’s not? Hmm…are you sure?” Theron asked.

Jaysmi shook her head at him, little messy red curls bouncing with the movement, “You’re silly, Dad. The sun is up…It’s day time.”

“Well, you got me there, sweet pea,” Theron chuckled as he stood up then scooped her up as he left the kitchen. “But you know what, I’m a bit confused about something and I need your help.”

“Daddy,” Jaysmi sighed with just a touch of dramatic flair as she looked at him while he carried her into the living area. “You said that to Aiden last Life Day.”

“I did?” Theron frowned at her as he stopped in front of their Life Day tree. “Are you sure? Cause I don’t remember asking about all these random wrapped boxes someone left under out tree here in the living room.”

She laughed at him then and shook her head, “Cause it’s Life Day, Daddy!” He tickled her then, causing more giggles to burst forth from her.

Jaydzia chuckled and entered the living area then, a smile on her face as she carried their sleepy four-year old son, Aiden, “It is Life Day, Jaysmi and Daddy knows that. He’s just teasing, as always.”

Aiden paused in his rubbing sleep from his eyes, his head shot up, “It’s Life Day!” he said excitedly, bouncing in his mother’s arms. “Can we open the presents?”

Jaydzia laughed and sat down on the couch across from the tree. She bounced their son her knees before he squirmed off her lap. “Well, we could…but I think we should wait until your grandpa Jace wakes up.”

“We have to wake him up, Jaysmi!” Aiden said, looking up at his sister seriously. “He might sleep too long.”

“He can’t miss Life Day,” Jaysmi said as Theron put her down. He laughed as they ran out of the living area, disappearing into the hall way calling “Grampa!” as they went.

“I can’t think of a better way to wake up my dad then two loud energetic kids,” Theron said, smiling as he sat down next to his wife, placing a hand on her thigh. She leaned her head on his shoulder. Her fingers intertwined with his.

“He adores them so I would agree,” Jaydzia chuckled. “I’m just glad he was able to come visit for the holiday.”

A few minutes later, Theron watched his father walk into the living area with Aiden sitting on his shoulders and Jaysmi in his arms. Something shifted in Theron at the sight of his father smiling brightly with his grandchildren. It wasn’t really something he’d truly imagined he’d ever get to enjoy. Mending things between them had been a long…and difficult process. Perhaps it was having those two bouncing kids that helped Theron sort through his own…issues.

“Did you say it was Life Day?” Jace asked, his deep voice filling the room. He tickled Aiden’s foot causing the boy to giggle and squirm. “And what are all these presents under the tree?”

Theron couldn't help but chuckle watching his father kneel down on the ground by the tree, then letting the kids climb off of him. They hadn’t been able to have moments like that when he’d been a kid…and yet as bittersweet as that had once been, Theron could honestly say, he was more than thankful to have this moment right here.

“Are all these for me?” Jace asked, the smile on his face playful and happy.

“Not all of them, Grampa,” Aiden answered, picking up one of the gifts and presenting it to his grandfather, proudly. “But this one is!”

“So is this one!” Jaysmi cheered as she dug out another gift and holding it out.

“You two are the sweetest,” Jace chuckled, taking the gifts. “Now how about, we all get to unwrapping these gifts together.” He looked over at the couch and met Theron’s eyes. The smiling warmth present and filling the room.

Theron felt emotion weld up in his chest and he squeezed Jaydzia’s hand. He smiled back at his father before nodding and tugging Jaydzia with him off the couch. He was sitting cross-legged when the door chime sounded. He frowned up at Jaydzia who let go of his hand. He didn’t think they were expecting more visitors. Jaydzia’s own parents were spending this year’s holiday with her brother, Rhycen and his family back on Coruscant.

Her eyes glittered with joy and she smiled at them, “I have a gift I couldn’t exactly pack up in a box for all of you. Stay here and I’ll be right back.” With that, she was out of the room before Theron could protest or say anything. What was she up to?

He was picking up a gift and handing it over to Aiden whose eyes, the mirror images of his, sparkled with a joy only a child could possess. Movement caught the corner of his vision and when he looked up at the living area entrance, he froze.

Satele Shan, former Grandmaster of the Jedi Order…and his mother was standing there. A soft, warm look on her face even as a flicker of uncertainty flashed through her eyes. Theron couldn’t move for a moment, couldn’t really process that his mother was indeed standing in his house. It had been a few years since he’d last seen her…a few months after the twins had been born. A series of emotions washed over him finally giving way to something that was deeper than a word could truly describe.

“Jaysmi, Aiden…” Jaydzia said, her voice drawing Theron out of his moment. “Do you remember your grandma?” Theron watched their little heads shoot up from where they were unwrapping their gifts, they looked at Satele for a moment before smiles broke out on their faces. They shot up from their seats and rushed across the room to her. Satele was very briefly taken aback, clearly not expecting this reception from the grandchildren she’d last seen as babes. Even so, she wasted no time in kneeling down and opening her arms to catch the twins as they hugged her.

“I remember you, you’re Daddy’s mommy,” Aiden said, his voice a bit muffled from Satele’s robe. Theron blinked in surprise then looked up at his wife. She was smiling at the sight, a warm smile of contentment. He then looked over at his father and once again was surprised. Jace was smiling, a fond look on his face as he took in the sight. Theron was aware that his parents had been in contact over the last few years but…this was still wholly and completely unexpected. And yet…somehow, this felt _right_.

“You’re right, Aiden. I am,” Satele said, her calm voice holding emotion that sounded similar to what Theron felt. “I met you and your sister when you two were very, very small.”

“We know.” Jaysmi said as the embrace ended.

“They have quite a gift,” Jaydzia said, somewhat enigmatically. “Aiden, Jaysmi, how about we let your grandma settle in for a few minutes.”

“Actually, I would rather give you two the gifts I brought,” Satele said, smiling, as she pulled the parcel bag she was carrying off her shoulder.

Moments later, they were seated in semi circle before the tree, the twins in the middle amid wrapping paper. Jaydzia sat next to him, her hand in his. Jace and Satele was seated side by side but neither were uncomfortable. In fact, they looked as if this was the most comfort and peace they’d had enjoyed in quite some time. Theron noticed then, what it was that his mother had brought his children.

There were a few toys that were clearly brand new but there were several that weren’t quite as new. Well worn but taken care of…and they had been his when he’d been their age. The HK-47 droid action figure had a chiseled mark of an Aurebesh T in the back. He’d put that there when he’d been five. The battle droid had a tip of two its legs broken off and replaced and he was willing to be, his name was on the underside of it. He recognized the other pieces as well. He felt emotion well up in his chest again and automatically squeezed his wife’s hand. He needed a moment to process this and what it might mean.

“How,” he started then cleared his throat. “How about some caffa? Pretty sure its still hot.” He stood up and headed towards the Kitchen. Indistinct words sounded but he wasn’t sure what was being said as he entered the kitchen.

“Theron…” Jaydzia said, her voice soothing him as she came to stand next to him.

“I…I’m not quite sure what to say,” Theron said, then gave a wry chuckle. “I didn’t exactly expect my mom to show up.”

“Well, that is the definition of ‘surprise’,” Jaydzia nodded. “But this is a gift to her as much as it is to you.”

“I know, Jaydzia,” he said, turning to her and slipping an arm around her waist. “And you have no idea how much I appreciate it. Its…I’m not good at the word thing. But there's…some of the toys she gave the twins…They were mine when I was their age.”

She smiled and pulled him closer to her, looking up at him, “I know…She told me when I was arranging this. She’d been waiting for a time to give them to you.”

“I didn’t even know she even had them, knew they existed,” he said, shaking his head. “I…I guess, I’m just surprised.”

“Master Zho sent them to her, along with a few other things,” Jaydzia said, her hand rubbed up his back in a soothing motion. “You’re still her son, no matter what has happened in the past. And…while she didn’t get the chance to really be a mom…same with Jace…and you didn’t get a chance to be really be their son…but now they can be the grandparents that they want to be…and you can be the wonderful father you are and we can be a family. And if that heals the hearts under this roof…” She trailed off.

The emotion in his chest only grew and he felt the welling of tears demanding to be let go. He wasn’t aware of the tear that spilled over until Jaydzia reached up and gently wipe it away. He tightened his hold on her and dropped his forehead to touch hers. She never ceased to amaze him.

“What did I do to deserve you? Any of this?” He breathed, trying not to choke on his feelings.

“Why don’t you get back in there and enjoy this instead of trying to figure out the deserving thing,” She chuckled.

“I love you.” He said with a kiss.

“I love you too.”

 

At sunset, Theron found his mother standing on the balcony, looking up at the painted sky. She didn’t move or give an indication she was aware he was there but he assumed she did.

“Thank you,” Theron said, “For coming here. I think Aiden and Jaysmi already love the toys you gave them.”

“It was a gift to watch them like this,” Satele said.

“Yeah…yeah it was.”

“I…I wanted to get you and Jaydzia something but…I wasn’t sure what to get,” She said after a moment of silence.

“Knowing Jaydzia? This was a gift enough. And me? Well…she’s rubbed off on me.”

She turned to him then, her eyes shown with unshed tears and the small smile she wore spoke volumes to someone who was finally able to heal. It was an expression he’d seen in Jaydzia…years ago. But there was more to the look in his mother’s eyes, she was _okay_.

And so was he.

“Happy Life day, Theron,” She said.

He smiled then and opened his arms to hug his mother, “Happy Life Day…Mom.”


End file.
